


Boo!

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Kudos: 15





	Boo!

“Boo!” Payton jumped and looked up from the book he was reading to see River in a clown  
mask. “Payton don't you ever have any fun? Come on, it's Halloween let's do something fun.  
River shook his head and laughed, “We live in the hills, Halloween is not a thing here.” River  
took his hand in his, “Well maybe we can change that, if you want to?” he asked. “Not really but  
since you asked so nicely, I can’t say no,” Payton replied with a smile. “I think you know that  
though,” River responded with a chuckle. “Let’s go to my house, we can find costumes.” Payton  
was in awe at how happy River was for Halloween. “Okay fine, but no more scarring me, deal?”  
Payton teased and smiled, happy to wrap an arm around River as they walked to the car.


End file.
